Paranoid in A Minor
by Kit Calamity
Summary: A not-so-in depths look at Harmonica Town and its people through the eyes of Hikari and her fairy-friend, Finn. Romance and shenanigans ensue. HIATUS


**Paranoid in A Minor**

_A not-so-in depths look at Harmonica Town and its people through the eyes of Hikari and her fairy-friend, Finn. Romance and shenanigans ensue._

_

* * *

_

**Prelude;**

"Hey! Listen!"

Hikari stood in front of a decrepit house admiring the broken banisters and plentiful amounts of cobwebs that adorned the rustic shack.

"Listen to me! Hey!"

"Did you say something, Finn?

"... I've been trying to talk to you for... well, I don't know how long, but a long time! I have something important to say!"

"And that would be?"

"Um."

Hikari yanked the brass handle and pushed her body to the door in an attempt to see the inside of her new home. The door, however, felt it best to not move and stood in its position, mocking the young girl. A heavy sigh escaped her and she planted her feet on the ground and grasped the handle in a white-knuckled lock. Hikari determinedly stared at the door, ready to tackle the beast. The wind was knocked out of the nouveau farmer when she rammed her petite body against the door. She stood, hunched over, with a hand on her knee and a palm on the door.

"I think it's a pull door."

Hikari looked up at the fairy with bright eyes. She shifted her gaze to the door and her lithe hand found its way to the door handle.

"_Oh_," Hikari breathed out when the door swung open with ease.

"It's too loud," Finn drearily stated covering his pointed ears.

"Just needs some oil, Finn!"

"You're so chipper."

"It's easy. Relax, Finn," the young farmer dreamily responded and walked into the rundown house for a better inspection of the inside.

"Oh, Finn, isn't this a magical place! Truly magnificent!" Hikari spouted as she twirled around in her place.

"Not really," Finn choked out, coughing at the dust that was being kicked up.

"Oh, and I bet everyone one is just as magical!"

"And truly magnificent?"

"Yes, very!"

Hikari's eyes widened when she took note of the bed. Taking a running leap, Hikari jumped on the bed in a fit of laughter as Finn rolled his eyes at her youthful behaviour.

"Hey! Listen!"

Hikari rolled about in the sheets until she jumped off and began prodding parts of the house.

"Important message! Listen! Hey, listen!"

"Have you smelt these books yet? They smell like old!"

"_Hikari_! Your _face_ will smell like old if you don't listen to me!"

"Were you saying something?" Hikari smiled brightly over her shoulder at the floating orange glow.

"We need to see the Harvest Goddess!"

"Oh. Yeah. We do, don't we?"

"Yes!"

"We should do that soon, then!" Hikari chirped and began rummaging around her house some more. She picked at the wood on the floor until being distracted by a spider that had managed its way into the home.

"_Hikari!_ Listen!"

"Yes, we shall visit the Goddess soon, Finn! No need to worry!"

"No, Hikari! You're playing with a Brown Recluse!"

"Really? What a cute name for the spider! Recluse. What if it's a girl? Reclusa?"

"You should probably take it elsewhere."

Akari sat upright in a hurry with her hands on her hips and pouted her lips at Finn. She attempted to make the angriest face in her repertoire and chastised the fairy.

"Finn! Well, I never!"

"But... but, it could kill you!"

"A darling with such a beautiful name as 'Recluse' would kill me? I think not. Besides, look at how majestic it is!"

"A spider can be majestic?"

"This little dear can!"

"But—"

"No! Let's go find that Goddess and not speak of taking Re-Re out of her natural habitat! Let's embark on our fantastic journey, Finn!" Hikari yelled, standing on her feet with her hands still on her hips and striking the best superhero pose she could make. The young woman smiled brightly at the fairy that looked quizzically at her until she made a mad dash to her door and began skipping up the trail to the Garmon Mine District.

Finn shook his head and darted over to the farmer, muttering:

"Re-Re?"

* * *

Am I the only person who got that 'Navi feeling' when they saw Finn fly down to the main character?

And I don't find the main character I chose to be that bright. She's cute and all, but bright? Not so much. I think she's that kid that always excited on that bus you wish you never took partially due to the smell emitting from the other passengers, but mainly due to that one always excited kid.

I'm also going to say that I have only played 5 minutes into this game and decided to write something about it, mainly because I can, so my views may change as the story progresses.

I also have no clue where this story is going. So... any suggestions? Hahaha. –is shot- This is where you can write a story about the game without having to do ANY WORK. Besides think.


End file.
